Dignity
by Joanjett77
Summary: Fabian and Joy have been dating for 3 months now. But when Nina sings a certain song that ticks Fabian off, will she ever get his heart? Read and Review, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Nina POV **

I was looking at them. Fabian and Joy. They have been together for three months now. I look at them in the living room, being so happy. Ever since Fabian and I broke up, he's been dating Joy. For 3 months of pure torment. I quietly get up from my seat in the dining room and head up to my room. No one notices. Except for Amber.

"Nina, are you okay?" Amber asks, walking into the room. I shake my head, and she hands me the tissues. All I do now is cry when I'm in my room.

"Look Nina, you need to stand up for yourself. You can't just wait for them to break up, you need to take him back!" Amber says, shaking me. I sit on the edge of my bed, ignoring her. She sits next to me, hugging me.

"Hey, I'm sorry for snapping at you. The talent show is coming up; you should sing something about him." She tells me. I shake my head.

"I can't write a song." I said my voice lifeless. But she smiles.

"But I know someone who can! All you have to do is sing it, okay? And by big brother has a band, he can play with you!"

"Amber, this is all so fast-"

"No! Please Nina, you can leave it all to me. No drinking any soda, it ruins the voice." She squeals and runs out of the room. I sigh. Who knows what Amber will do?

**Talent Show Day**

Today was the day of the talent show. I was in the wings of the stage with Amber, and I was up next. I had rehearsed the song a thousand times. I looked in the audience and saw the whole house here to support me. Even Joy and Fabian were there. But they were making out like monkeys.

"Amber, I don't know if I can do this." I whisper to her. She just shakes her head.

"I put a lot of effort into this! Don't fail me now." She says. I nod silently.

"And now, Nina Martin singing Better than Revenge!" The announcer says. Everyone is clapping as I walk on stage. I take a deep breath, and begin.

"_**The story starts and it was and it was summer and **_

_**I had it all I had him right where I wanted him**_

_**She came along got him alone and lets hear the applause **_

_**She took him faster than you can say Sabotage! **_

_**I never saw it coming **_

_**Wouldn't have suspected it**_

_**I underestimated just who I was dealing with **_

_**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum**_

_**She underestimated just who she was stealing from… **_

_**She's not a saint **_

_**She's not who you think **_

_**She's an actress! Whoa! **_

_**But she's better known **_

_**For the things that she's does**_

_**On the mattress! Whoa! **_

_**Soon she's gonna find**_

_**Stealing other other peoples toys **_

_**On the playground wont make her any friends! **_

_**She should keep in mind**_

_**She should keep in mind**_

_**There's nothing I do better than revenge! **_

_**She looks at life like it's a party **_

_**And she's on the list **_

_**She looks at me like I'm a trend **_

_**And she's so over it. **_

_**I think her ever present is a little troubling**_

_**And she thinks I'm psycho**_

_**Cuz I like to rhyme her name with things! **_

_**But sophistication isn't who you are**_

_**Or who you know! **_

_**Or pushing people down **_

_**To get you where you want to go! **_

_**They wouldn't teach you that in prep school **_

_**So it's up to me… **_

_**But no amount of vintage dresses give you dignity! **_

_**She's not a saint **_

_**And she's not who you think **_

_**She's an actress! Whoa! **_

_**But she's better known **_

_**For the things that she does **_

_**On the mattress! Whoa! **_

_**Soon she gonna find **_

_**Stealing other peoples toys **_

_**On the playground **_

_**Won't make her any friends! **_

_**She should keep in mind **_

_**She should keep in mind **_

_**There's nothing I do better than revenge! **_

_**I'm just another thing for you **_

_**To roll your eyes at, honey **_

_**You might have him **_

_**But haven't you heard? **_

_**I'm just another thing for you **_

_**To roll your eyes at, honey **_

_**You might have him **_

_**But I always get the last**_

_**Word! Whoa! **_

_**She's not a saint **_

_**And she's not who you think **_

_**She's an actress! Whoa **_

_**She's better known **_

_**For the things that she does **_

_**On the mattress! Whoa! **_

_**Soon she's gonna find **_

_**Stealing other peoples toys **_

_**On the playground**_

_**Won't make her many friends! **_

_**She should keep in mind**_

_**She should keep in mind **_

_**There's nothing I do better than revenge! **_

_**Do you still feel like **_

_**You know what you doin? **_

_**Cuz I don't think you do, oh! **_

_**Do you still feel like**_

_**You what your doin? **_

_**I don't think you do **_

_**Don't think you do! **_

_**Lets hear the applause! **_

_**Come on **_

_**Show how much better you are! **_

_**So you deserve some applause, cuz your so much better! **_

_**She took him faster than you could say sabotage! **_

I finished with a bang. Everyone was cheering for me, and the audience was going wild. All of the school knew it was about Joy. I had never felt so appraised in my life! But when I searched the audience, Fabian and Joy were gone. Where were they?

**Fabian POV **

Joy and I left in the middle of the song. We were in my room, and Joy was crying.

"I'm not like that!" Joy said between sobs. I held her in my arms, trying to calm her. Why would Nina do that? That's not the Nina I know.

"I know babe, I know. You are perfect to me." I told her. She smiled and hugged me. I hugged back.

"You know, I'm just going to bed before everyone gets here. I don't want to face them right now." She said as she got up. I nodded and smiled at her. She smiled back.

A few minutes later, I heard everyone coming in. They were all talking to Nina, of course.

"Wow, Nina! You were amazing!" I heard Patricia tell her.

"Thanks, but I want to go see Fabian." Nina said. Everyone laughed and I heard them all walk upstairs. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, clenching my fists. She came in, smiling a little bit.

"So, did you like the song?" She asks. I fake a smile.

"Yeah, I liked it. About as much as I like eating trash at 4 am in the morning!" I shout. She looks a bit stunned.

"Why?"

"You made Joy seem like a complete monster when she's not! She's completely perfect, and you humiliated her in front of the whole school!"

"But Fabian-"

"Don't, Nina! You may have earned yourself some dignity tonight, but you totally lost mine in you!"

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't say that! I just want to know why. Why would you do that? You're not that kind of girl."

"Because I like you, okay! I've like you ever since I laid eyes on you!" She screams. I look at her, and frown.

"I don't date girls who be mean and reckless to people." I whisper. She bursts into tears and leaves the room.

**Nina's POV **

As I left Fabian's room, I turned around. The whole house, except for Joy, was listening to our conversation. I couldn't believe it.

"Where you spying on us!" I demanded. They all look at the floor. I stormed upstairs to my room. I cried into my pillow a little bit, when a thought occurred to me. Who wrote that song!

**Hey, did you all like it? I haven't written a story in quite a while, so I decided to write this one! Review, and please leave some suggestions! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! **

**Nina POV **

The next day was pure torture. I got dirty looks from Fabian, everyone else applauding me for standing up to Joy, but Joy was completely blank. She made it seem as if it never happened. After the long day, I went up to Amber after dinner.

"Hey Amber." I said, my tone nonchalant.

"Hi! Everyone at school was so pumped about the song!" She replied happily.

"Exactly what I needed to talk to you about. Do you know who wrote the song?" I asked. Her happy face quickly changed into worry.

"Um, I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

"What? Why not, Amber?"

"After we all saw you crying, they made me swear to secrecy! And I keep my secrets!"

"So it was someone in Anubis house?" I pestered. She paled.

"Oh no, I did not say that!" She cried. I smiled and walked into my room.

That night I considered the possibilities of who wrote the song. Alfie was out of the question. He would write a song on aliens or something. Patricia is Joy's best friend, so she wouldn't have written it. Of course, Fabian wouldn't have done it. So that left Mara, Joy, Jerome, and Amber. Most likely Jerome. I decided to talk to him before breakfast.

The next morning, I got ready extremely quickly and made it to the dining room in record time. I saw Jerome on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey Jerome." I say, sitting next to him. He looks at me like I'm an alien.

"Ok, what do you want." He asks. This is what I like about Jerome, he likes to cut to the chase.

"Did you write that song?" I whisper. He smirks, but shrugs.

"Nina, I don't write songs. But I know someone who does." He admits.

"Really, who?"

"Not telling." He tells me. I'm about to inquire him more when Trudy calls us for breakfast. I sigh. I'll have to wait until after school.

As soon as the school day is over, I rush to Jerome after school.

"Hey." I say. He rolls his eyes at me.

"Oh no, not you again. Shouldn't you be crying to yourself again?" He complains. That hurt way more than I expected. A tear ran down my cheek, and I ran to the house. I ran up to my room and, again, cried into my pillow. A few minutes later, I heard a knock on the door.

"Martin, open up. I'm sorry." I recognized Jerome's voice. I got up and let him in. I closed the door behind me and sat next to him on my bed.

"Wow, this must be hitting you really hard, isn't it?" He asks. I nod.

"It hurts so much to see Fabian hate me. He's my best friend! No one was ever friends with me in America. I don't think he'll ever forget about this."

"Look, I don't know about Fabian, but I can help you feel better. Listen to this." Jerome takes a recorder of his backpack, along with some earphones. I put them on and I hear the song I sang at the talent. But it wasn't my voice. It was Alfie's.

**Yep, I left it on a cliffhanger. I will try my best to write a new chapter by tomorrow, kk? I hope you guys liked it! Even though it's kind of short, I think it's very informative. **


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! W-O-W! that was the biggest response I have ever gotten from a story. You guys are fantastic, I'm telling you! Since most of you are Fabina fans, I have another story call Mystery Awards: Fabina Style. It's a voting thing, where you review your votes. Please vote, because I'm barely getting any voters, Please! Please Enjoy :) **

**Nina's POV **

"So Alfie's the culprit!" I shout, scaring the heck out of Jerome. He jumped, looking bewildered.

"Whoa! Slow down, Martin! I didn't say he was the culprit, now did I?" He said devilishly. My jaw dropped.

"So, who did?"

"You can't get everything you want with the snap of the fingers. Try and figure it out." He says while collecting his things.

"But you said that really mean thing!"

"Tough luck." He replied as he closed the door. I groaned and thought about the evidence. It all directed to Alfie, even though I was so sure he wouldn't be able to come up with it. So I crept downstairs and went to Alfie's room. I was just about to knock on his door when I heard a voice.

"Ok, I swear I won't. Just stop reminding me every second! Goodye." He said, and I looked the crack under the door and saw him hanging up the phone. I was about to get up when Alfie decided to open the door.

"Um, Nina, what are you doing?" He asked me, helping me up. I look at the floor.

"I was going to ask you a question, but you wear on the phone, so…" I said, leaving it mysterious. He could think what he wanted to think. He nodded.

"Well, what did you have to ask me?" He asked while we walked back into his room.

"I heard you singing my song." I admitted. He paled.

"Oh, that. It was nothing." He said persistently, trying to get me to believe the lie.

"Oh yes it was." I reply fiercely. I'm done with all this. I just want to know.

"Ok, fine, I'll tell you! First of all, I'm a fan of Taylor Swift, ok! I love her music, and that's my favorite song!"

"Wait, the song was Taylor Swift's?"

"Yes! And I guess someone must've heard me singing, because they gave you the song."

"Really? Who do you think gave Amber the idea for me to sing 'Better Than Revenge'?"

"I don't know! If you didn't notice before, I'm not much of a sleuth, ok! Except for Sibuna missions, I'm clueless."

"No you're not, Alfie. I just need you to think really hard." I said in encouragement.

"Ok. I know Mara and Patricia love music. But Patricia loathes country, so I would check out Mara." He says, putting his face in his hands. I nod and head to my room, but someone was waiting for me.

"Joy?" I say as I walk into my room. She's perched on my bed, and has a sympathetic expression.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk to you. Nina, I'm so sorry!" Joy exclaims, taking me by surprise. She's sorry?

"I didn't know the pain was beating on you like a drum. Was it really hurting you that much?" She asks. I nod stiffly. She looks down.

"Look, I just needed to sort things out with you. But it'll take you a long time to earn Fabian's trust." She concludes, leaving the room. I feel stumped right now. What should be my next move?

**Fabian's POV**

I was on my guitar, playing some music, when Joy walked in. I smiled and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey." I say, holding her hand. She smiles.

"I wanted to talk to you." She says, looking at me deeply. This gets me worried.

"I was thinking that we should take a break." Joy tells me. This hits me like a ton of lead bricks. My breathing picks up the pace.

"Are you okay?" She asks, concern sweeping across her face. I shake my head. Why is this happening?

"I feel like I've done so much for you, but now you're throwing it all away." I say, running my fingers through my hair.

"I'm so sorry, Fabian. But I feel like you're too over-protecting."

"Joy, don't. Please!"

"I'm so sorry!" She said, her eyes watering. She lets go of my hand leaves the room. I lay back on my bed. I've lost her. Both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry guys! I couldn't update this week because I was busy with homework and my family coming over. But thank you for being so patient! So here's the next chapter! **

**Nina POV **

I decided to just go to Mara. This might not make Fabian forgive me, but it might help me cope with the fact that Fabian might hate me forever. I stop outside of her room and knock on the door.

"Come in!" Mara calls out, so I open the door. Mara's sitting crossed-legged on her bed, reading a textbook on chemistry. When she looks up at me, she smiles.

"Hey, Nina! How are you doing?" She asks me. I smile at her kindness.

"I'm fine. I was just wondering if you liked Taylor Swift?"

"I love her! She writes the songs that really touch your heart, you know?"

"I agree. But have you ever heard the song, 'Better Than Revenge'?" Mara immediately looked down.

"Nope. Can't say I have." I look around the room, and I see the 'Speak Now' album by Taylor Swift laying on her nightstand. I smile.

"Well, since you have the 'Speak Now' album on your nightstand," I say, pointing to the album, "I would assume that you might have heard it." Mara groans and looks up at me.

"Ok, I'll tell you I have heard that song before, but I swear I didn't write the song." She tells me, but I can tell that's only part of the truth.

"Mara, I know you know who wrote the song. Why can't you tell me?" I plead.

"I just can't! I'm so sorry, Nina." I nod, and turn to leave the room. I shut myself in my room and do my homework to keep my mind from focusing on all the bad stuff. As soon as I hear Trudy call out, "Dinner!" I rush to the dining room, surprised at my own hunger.

Throughout the whole meal of mashed potatoes, peas, and fish sticks, I find my eyes straying to Fabian. He looked grumpy, tired, and overall confused. I ate my food in silence, not wanting to stir up any more trouble than I already have. After dinner, Eddie comes up to me.

"Hi Eddie." I greet him. He has a wide smile on his face.

"Nina, my dad submitted the song you sang at the talent show to this record label, and they want to sign you!"

"Really? I don't believe it!"

"Well you better! But there's a catch. You have to leave everyone behind, because it's in Florida." Eddie finishes, before leaving to find Patricia, probably. Leave everything behind? You know, that might not actually be a bad idea because Fabian hates me, and I just can't live with that.

So I decided I'm going to Florida.

**Fabians POV **

It's been a week since Joy broke up with me. I've been so confused. I don't know what I want.

I was asleep soundly in my room when I hear a knock on my door. I hear Eddie the door.

"Fabian, get up!" I hear Amber shout at me. I open my eyes immediately. Amber is standing over me, a fearful expression on her face.

"What the heck, Amber! What are you doing, exactly?" I ask, getting up from my bed. Amber ransacks my drawers and hands me a coat and a pair of over-sized jeans.

"We're going to get Nina!" She yells. I look at her.

"Why would I do that?" Amber gives me a maddening glare.

"I'll explain in the cab that's waiting for us! Now get dressed!" She says. I hurriedly put the jeans over my pajama pants and throw on the coat.

"Eddie, you need to tell everyone that I got really sick and Fabian took me to the hospital, ok?" Amber asks him. Eddie nods. Amber checks the time on her watch.

"Ok, we need to go now!" Amber hollers, and we both exit the room and go to the cab. As soon as we're in the cab, I pester her with questions.

"Amber, what's going on?"

"Look, there's something you need to know: I came up with the song."

"You? And why do I care?"

"You care because I pushed Nina to do this! I never meant for you to hate her, it was supposed to bring you to together. But I guess it didn't work."

"You think?"

"Shush it! So apparently Nina got signed to this record label in Florida, and she left 15 minutes ago! Her flight leaves in 45 minutes, so we got to hurry." I nod. I still don't really care, but at least I'll help Amber say goodbye.

The car ride was only 15 minutes, but it seemed like a lifetime. I pondered over the thought of Nina. I was really mad at her, but then again, she was my ex and best friend. Could I really hold a grudge this long?

We got to the airport, and since it was 1:30 in the morning, we got tickets pretty quickly. But finding the departing gate was even harder.

"Fabian! It's this way!" Amber called out to me from across the Cinnabons restaurant.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's this way!" I call, on the opposite side. Amber glared, and I hurriedly went after her. Amber tugged me along we had to wind our way through tourists, sales people and restraints. This labyrinth of an airport seemed endless.

"We're going to miss it!" Amber cried, and I couldn't help but think the same thing. I felt a sudden stirring in my heart, but I ignored it. Then I saw Nina about to enter the gate that leads to the plane.

That's were I realized, that even though she's cause me so much pain, she's also caused me a lot more loved. I still loved Nina, all this time.

"Nina!" I hollered at her. She didn't hear. She entered the gate. I tried to run after her, but the lady at the gate stopped me.

"Only if you have a ticket you can enter." She said. I put my head in my hands in defeat. But Amber would not have that.

"NINA MARTIN, GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone at the airport stopped and looked at her. There was complete silence, but then you could hear a suitcase wheeling torward them. Nina came out of the gate, and looked confused. Then our eyes locked, but hers looked kind of sad. I realized she still thought I was mad at her.

"Nina, I love you." I told her. Even more silence.

"What?" She managed to whisper.

"I know I was mad at you for singing that song, and I ignored you. But I realized that after Joy broke up with me, I still loved you. Will you please take me back?" I

asked. I knew it was in vain, but I loved her too much. Another lapse of silence. Everyone in the airport was waiting for her reaction.

"I can't Fabian. I have people waiting for me, and you should've known you made the wrong decision a long time ago. I'm sorry." She tells me. I nod, and watch her return to the gate. Then everyone goes back to there business. I can hear Amber gasp, and I feel like my heart is being ripped to shreds when-

"Oh, screw it! I love you too!" Nina shouts. She runs up to me from the gate and kisses me with love and devotion. I kiss her equally. Amber is whooping. We finally have each other's love, and dignity.

_The lived happily ever after. Nina and Fabian got on another flight together, and Nina became a big star. They are still together to this day. _

**I hope you guys are happy with the ending! I know I am! It was really fun to write this, and thanks to all my fans and reviewers. You all rock my world. You inspire me so much you guys, so thank you! Please review! I need to know if I did a good job or not. I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
